


expiration date - I’ll give you five years, tops

by colonelborkmundus



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen, short shelf life, why can't i write anything happy, written with irvine/selphie in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelborkmundus/pseuds/colonelborkmundus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercenaries aren't known for having very good shelf lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	expiration date - I’ll give you five years, tops

One of these days, they’ll take a week-end and make a mini-break out of it - go to Dollet, do touristy things, forget, if only briefly, that they’re mercenaries. Try to forget that their kind don’t have very long shelf lives. 

One of these days may be a day too late. And so they cling on to love, desperately, almost carelessly. They indulge themselves with thoughts of wouldn’t it be nice if...? Because they don’t have very much time left. Not even the Children of Fate are exempt from that rule. 

Better to make the most of things before one of them comes home in a box.


End file.
